AntiSepticEye
Antisepticeye is the faux main antagonist of SeptiScape. Most of the game he is seen trying to function as a human being while possessing Jack and pretending to be him, until the player beats Chase's world and he finally returns to the Mindscape to stop Jack himself. Profile Appearance Anti looks identical to Sean McLoughlin, only his ears are pointed, and he has a black demon tail. He is also surrounded by neon green and blue pixels. He wears all black, and has a bleeding slit in his throat. After the good ending of the game, one of his pupils becomes blue, and he gains a small pair of wings- one green and one blue. These are caused by the presence of the Anti souls- Posi and Nega. ￼ Personality Before remembering his true identity, he was a kind hearted person but felt incomplete. Henrik states in tapes from before the corruption that Anti was known to be anxious, pessimistic at times, and in general feeling empty and like something was missing. This led to him sobbing to Henrik and asking him to "fix" what was wrong with him. While corrupted, Anti became irritable and prone to violent lashouts. This was partially due to his soul- really the Negative half of the stolen "real" Anti soul mixed with the broken pieces of Angus' soul- causing the serum to corrupt and become dangerous. The serum also caused repressed memories to surface, such as memories of being Angus and what its like to be forgotten. Due to the serum twisting his mind and the confusion of his newfound identity crisis, he accidentally stabbed Henrik with a needle filled with the serum and ran away in fear. He then spends most of the game using his friends corrupted states in a desperate attempt to kill or discourage Jack from getting to him. It's also revealed he only wants to stop Jack because he doesn't want to die again, and he doesn't want to see his friends die either because Jack forgot about them. In the good ending he is also aided by the positive half of the Anti soul, and is shown trusting Henrik enough to start using his old name. He breaks down, apologizing for being manipulative and using his friends. He also reunites with and apologizes to Bing for yelling at him. Trivia *He is transgender and gay *Anti has a special attack unique to him- an ability that causes a status effect called "Puppet". A person affected by Puppet will attack themselves and the rest of the party. *Anti lives in a cabin on the floating remnants of Angus' forest- a world that crumbled when Angus was forgotten. However so much died with him that most of what's left is grey and lifeless. *The original name of SeptiScape was Anti.exe, followed by Jacksepticeye Simulator- the latter being a joke about how you think you're playing Jack at first but it turns out you were playing Anti all along. *Anti from SeptiScape is not the REAL Anti. He only has the name and appearance due to his soul being 2/3rds the real Anti's soul.￼ *Anti was found by Henrik in a graveyard and taken in to keep him safe about a year after the death of Henrik's wife and child. ((This was revealed in the discord ARG leading up to release)) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists